


Reminiscing About the Future

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, community: superhero-land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Cisco and Nora have a heart to heart about the future, her past, how he and Caitlin were there when she was growing up, and hope for the future.





	Reminiscing About the Future

banner by [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy)

"Hey." Nora leaned against the doorframe. "What are you watching?"

Cisco didn't take his eyes off the screen. "Nothing exciting. You wouldn't like it. One of those shows that probably got – gets? - cancelled prematurely and is in oh so dull 2d and not 3D 8K or 10k or whatever, and with whatever amazing audio gets invented in the next couple of decades."

Nora wandered over. It wasn't one of Cisco's many beloved fantasy shows or science fiction dramas playing out on the screen however. Vibe was defeating metas, being essential back-up for the Flash.

"Cisco." Her tone was soft, apologetic.

Cisco turned off the archive feed, spun his chair. "Just wallowing in nostalgia." He tucked band a strand of hair with one bandaged hand. "Did you need something?"

Nora sat in the chair next to him, edged it forward. "I'm sorry you lost your powers. I know what it's like to be powerless. I mean, I didn't know I had them at first, so it's not quite the same. But I knew I was missing something. I know it hurts."

Cisco shrugged, spun his chair back and forth. "There's nothing to be done. We've got the breach technology so no-one needs me to take them anywhere. We've got Killer Frost back, so she can assist Barry in the field. And he has you. Another speedster."

Nora's face fell. "Oh, Cisco. I'm not trying to replace you."

"I know." Cisco shook his head. "I'm just still dealing with all this."

She placed one hand on his knee. "I haven't given up hope. We can save my dad, change the future. And I believe we can fix you too."

He gazed down at the bandages. "I'd settle for my hands healing properly."

"I wish I could help." Nora leaned back in her chair. "You used to say that. In the future I mean. You and Caitlin were looking for my dad. You'd both tell mom that we'd find him and bring him home."

Cisco scoffed. "Yet here you are, out of time, because I failed at that too."

"You did your best," Nora said. "The thing is, I loved you and Caitlin. I'd call her Aunt Caity and she'd bring me little gifts, science things because she knew how much I wanted to be a CSI like dad."

That drew a smile. "She's great like that."

Nora nodded. "You'd tell me stories about dad. When I was upset because my Aaicap – almost alive interactive companion android pet - wasn't working, you repaired it. Everyone else offered to buy me a new one, but you understood how much that one meant to me."

Cisco stared at her, lost for words.

"You guys want anything from Jitters?" Caitlin asked, poking her head in the door.

"Um, yeah. Usual. And whatever pastry's the special today," Cisco said.

"Something with chocolate in it and two pastries," Nora said, flashing a smile at her.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Caitlin went on her way.

As soon as they were alone, Nora leaned forward. "Look, I wanted to call you Uncle Cisco. But I did once and you looked so sad. And when you'd gone home, mom told me that your brother Dante had died, and you'd never really have any _sobrinos_. So I never said it again until now."

Cisco took a deep breath. "I hope I loved you as much as I would have loved Dante's children, if he'd had any."

Nora nodded, her own eyes as bright with emotion as his. "But soon mom started to push you and Caitlin away. I thought maybe she'd given up hope and you hadn't, and it hurt her too much. But once I discovered she'd taken my powers, I started to think it was because you both knew the truth."

And they'd have told Nora, and Iris couldn't allow that.

Or worse, they'd left out of guilt...

"You think Caitlin and I knew about your speed?" Cisco asked hesitantly.

"I can't see how you wouldn't have at least considered the possibility. And I have to wonder," Nora said, choosing her words with care, "if it wasn't you or Caitlin, or both, who made the dampener and put it in me."

"Nora, I wouldn't-" Cisco broke off. He couldn't know what his future self might do, the circumstances and choices he might make. "If that's true, then I'm sorry."

Nora gave a weak smile. "I spent most of my life without my dad and then without you and Caitlin and finally without my powers. And now I've got my speed, and I'm here to save my dad, and I don't see why I can't have my Aunt Caity and Cisco too."

"I'd like that," Cisco said softly. She'd called them Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon when she'd arrived, with no hint that they'd been an important part of her life. It was gratifying to know that for a while at least they had been, that they'd been part of her family.

"You promised to take me to your favourite bar as soon as it was legal," Nora said, changing the subject slightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "But you weren't really around by then."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you guilting me into taking you drinking tonight?"

Nora shrugged. "Is it working?"

Cisco laughed. "Yes."

Caitlin entered, bearing tall cups and a bag of pastries.

"That was quick," Nora said, jumping to her feet and wiping at her eyes. "I couldn't have been much faster."

"I may have breached there," Caitlin admitted. "It was Frost's idea."

Cisco took his drink, sipped at it. He raised his eyebrows at Nora, gestured to Caitlin. Nora nodded.

"Hey, you and Frost want to join me and Nora tonight?" Cisco asked. "We're going out on the town."

"I'd love that," Caitlin said.

Nora threw her arms around Caitlin. "Thank you."

"Is everything okay?" Caitlin asked, shooting a concerned glance at Cisco as she wrapped her arms around Nora.

"We were just reminiscing about the future," Cisco said.

"Because it won't be that future any longer," Nora said, reluctantly pulling away from Caitlin. "It's going to be better."

"I'll drink to that." Cisco raised his cup and a moment later, Nora and Caitlin followed suit.

To a better future. To saving Barry. To family.


End file.
